


Shatterproof Plan

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Christmas in Australia, Community: adventdrabbles, Community: dracoharry100, Community: newyearcntdown, Community: slythindor100, Explicit Bottom Harry, Fluff and Angst, Full of Tropes, Gay resort, HP: EWE, Hot Christmas, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, Pining, Switching, Unusual Vacation, Voyeurism, omg the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 21,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Teddy drags Draco to Australia for Christmas. Draco is down on himself for being forty and still single. They see Harry. Angst. Past relationship drama. Happy ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of advent challenge. Chapters will be short. It will be posted daily - maybe. HA. Let's see.

Forty and single. 

Draco huffed out a breath, still feeling strange that he was somewhere that was snow-free on Christmas. But it was what he'd wanted. It was what Teddy had wanted. 

He looked around the hotel lobby as he sat on the sofa, waiting for Teddy to check them in. He picked up a magazine that was on the small table in front of him, it featured two young men kissing in snow. 

But there was no snow in this private resort just a little bit out of Sydney, Australia. The weather was over 30°C today. 

Teddy had found this "all-gay" resort for the Christmas hols and had given the trip to Draco as a birthday present back in June. Of all the places Draco had been to, this truly was the most unusual of vacations he'd taken. There was something quite odd about seeing Christmas lights and then seeing young men in nothing but swimming shorts walking around. 

Even if this was a resort for wizards, no warming spell could create this much heat in England on the twenty second of December. 

"Okay, we're all checked-in," Teddy said to Draco, approaching. "The only bad part is that they misunderstood my reservation and booked us a big suite. We have our separate rooms though. So there's a bit of privacy, in case you wish to drag one of these lads back with you." 

"Please," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "I have very little desire for that. I'm only here because you—" 

"Cousin Draco. Try to have some fun," Teddy said and picked up his suitcase making his way to the lifts. 

Fun. Draco almost snorted at the idea. Maybe Teddy's idea that for Christmas, all Draco needed was some anonymous sex with a bunch of twenty year old boys, sounded good paper, but Draco knew himself. He'd never really got over his heartbreak, and no amount of anonymous sex was going to fix that. 

"You could try something new you know," Teddy said when the doors to the lifts closed and they made their way to the twelfth floor. "You've been sitting around and wallowing for half your life—maybe this would make you feel better." 

"You're acting like I've never had sex before," Draco said, shaking his head. "I have had plenty of experiences after my—my—you know. I just don't think this type of _fun_ is my type of fun." 

"I don't think you know what fun is if it bit you in the arse," Teddy said. Before Draco could protest, Teddy continued. "Trust me. I've got a whole itinerary planned for you and you will have fun. It's Christmas!" 

Draco wasn't sure if he was truly ready for Teddy's shatterproof determination and plan to make him a different man.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy opened the door to their hotel suite and Draco was taken aback by the massive size of it. Of course, he should have expected it so. Wizards, especially gay wizards, never did anything half-arsed.

Their rooms were on the opposite corners with a huge sitting room separating them. The fireplace, charmed to give the illusion of a warm fire was a nice little touch. He half expected to see a lit tree with children scattered around reading books.

There were subtle Christmas decorations all around, and Draco had to remember just because _he_ was used to the idea of having snow for Christmas, people in this part of the world were used to having warm weather.

Change was difficult. Especially for Draco, but he reckoned he could put up with it. It was better to be lonely and sit by the pool feeling bad for yourself than be lonely and freezing your bollocks off.

"My room is huge!" Teddy said, sounding excited. He'd managed to run around the entire suite, check everything out, while Draco only stood by the fake fire and contemplated his life.

When had he become such an old man?

"Let's go and see yours!" Teddy said, pulling on Draco's arm and dragging him to his bedroom. "Wow, yours is even bigger!" he exclaimed.

The room was, in fact, quite large. It felt like a Hogwarts dorm designed for four students but only he'd inhabit it.

"It's a bit excessive," commented Draco, not that he was expecting a log cabin, but this was too much. 

"Come on, Cousin, they definitely charged us for it!" Teddy said with delight. "It is your birthday."

"It's Christmas."

Teddy shrugged. "Same thing this year." 

Draco rolled his eyes and entered his assigned bedroom. He removed his jacket, it was light, but he wouldn't need it for the rest of the trip here, and placed it on the small armchair in the corner. "So, what's the plan?"

Teddy beamed. "Well, we'll start with a massage…" When Draco raised an eyebrow, he added, "Don't worry, we'll be in separate rooms."

"Teddy—"

"It's not _that_ kind of a massage, unless you want it to be." He winked. "The concierge said the staff here is friendly and they're up for anything. If the guests want to engage with them…if you know what I mean…" He winked again. "It's up to their own will. So if you like your masseuse and want more…"

"I doubt it," said Draco.

"There's also the Muggle video room."

"Teddy, I'm not sure if coming to this holiday with you was such a good idea. I know we're both gay, but we're also family. Not to mention I'm twice your age. Perhaps I should plan my own itinerary…"

"Fair enough," Teddy said shrugging. "I was hoping you'd say that. I mean we can go for the massage, and sit by the pool together, but I'm here to have fun too."

Draco nearly sagged with relief Teddy was willing to leave him alone. "I can take care of myself."

"Right," Teddy said, showing scepticism. "That's why the house-elves always call me when you forget to order supper."

"She worries too much," Draco said, referring to Elvina, his favourite house-elf.

Teddy released an exaggerated sigh. "Anyway, we're not here to talk about what's wrong with you. We're here to fix up your mood!"

"I still can't believe you convinced my mother to let me go away for Christmas." Draco knew it wasn't easy but somehow Teddy had convinced Narcissa and Andromeda they needed to take this trip. How the sisters agreed to not have them around for the holidays or the family dinners was beyond him.

Draco hadn't been to Andromeda's for Christmas in almost twenty years, anyway. Not since _him_.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay," Draco said to himself, determined. 

"Okay?" Teddy asked, looking confused. 

"You're right. This is my birthday gift and this is Christmas, so I will not dwell on my mistakes of the past. I'm up for anything." When Teddy looked too excited as if he were a kid again and Draco was taking him to the Christmas Market. Naturally, Draco cut him off, "that’s within reason. A massage would be wonderful, but not a…" he hesitated. 

"A happy ending?" 

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Teddy. I'm not one of your mates from Hogwarts!" 

"I know, dearest Draco," Teddy said, placing his arm around Draco's shoulder and steering him to the long mirror in the corner of the room, "you're my older cousin. You're more like an older brother than anything else. That's why I enjoy teasing you. Now take a look at yourself. What do you see?" 

Draco gave himself a once-over in the mirror. When had he got so thin? "I see a sharply suited man," he said. 

"Hmm. Who is wearing all black in the middle of 30 degree weather," Teddy said. "You're hot, you know. My friends at Hogwarts were all madly in lust with you." 

"Right. I'm hot for an old man," Draco said. 

"You think you're like old wine when you're spiced cider. You need to lose the attitude, right now," Teddy said, stern. 

"You know, when you talk like that, you remind me of your father." Draco remembered Remus Lupin, the little he'd interacted with him as a child, and could see his old professor in Teddy. Unfortunately, he'd never got the chance to get to know his cousin Nymphadora. Now, he was glad he'd been around Teddy who was more like his best friend than cousin.

"You know, sweet talking me and talking about my father isn't going to let you off easy, Draco." Teddy crossed his arms. "I'm going to take a shower and when I come back to your room, you best have transfigured your clothes into something more suitable for the weather. Remember, massage. Lunch. Pool." 

"You shouldn't swim after you've had a meal," Draco said. 

"Oh, we're not going to the pool for swimming, Draco." Teddy walked out of Draco's room and that's when Draco realised: outside their rooms there were two small signs. The top of Teddy's room was marked "naughty," and when Draco looked above the entrance to his room, it was marked as "nice." 

"Nice," Draco mumbled to himself. He wouldn't be so after this holiday was over. It was time to embrace this new place and stop pretending as if he were stranded away from home.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Draco wasn't completely clueless. Even if he had worn a black suit for travel, he had packed correctly for the weather. After Teddy went off to his room, Draco made his way to the private bath attached to his bedroom. He quickly showered and dressed in soft linen trousers and a white shirt. By the time he made it to the shared common room, Teddy was waiting for him. 

He was sat by fake cosy fire and was sipping champagne out of a glass which had painted candy canes. Draco had to take a moment for himself. Yes, Teddy had told him he wasn't that old, but he remembered the time when he was reading winter fairy tales to his cousin who was now drinking alcohol. Expensive and extravagant, but still, alcohol. 

"You're thinking about me as a kid again, aren't you?" Teddy asked. 

"No," Draco said, annoyed, and then they both laughed. Maybe Teddy was right. Perhaps Draco was wound a bit tight. Hopefully this massage Teddy had scheduled would help him relax. 

Teddy offered Draco a glass of champagne and they made their way out of the room and back to the lifts. 

"They told me this was the only time slot available for us," Teddy told Draco. "And I had fire-called them for an appointment in early November." 

"I can't believe this place is so busy during the hols. Don't these people have families?" 

Teddy shrugged. "I read Christmas time can be a bit rough for many gay wizards, especially if their family doesn't accept them. I mean, those that are here are lucky, they have the money to spend on a holiday so extravagant. I think about my friends that are probably alone right now…"

"Why didn't you stay with them then?" Draco asked. "Why drag me half way across the world to—"

"Because we are family, and I'm spending New Year's with my friends. It's only for a few days and then I'll be back with them. We will spends lots of times getting sloshed and signing old Jack Frost songs." 

Last Christmas Teddy hadn't spent time with Draco, instead he was with…Draco took in a deep breath and thought his name. _Harry_. Last Christmas, Teddy had been with Harry. His mother and father had spent Christmas Eve with Draco, and then his mother had visiting Aunt Andromeda for Christmas day, and whenever his mother wasn't around, Draco didn't stay in the same room as his father. He'd locked himself up in his private part of the manor and worked. 

Yes, he was quite aware to why Teddy was spending _this_ Christmas with him. 

It was an unspoken rule between them; it had been for over ten years now. Teddy didn't mention Harry around Draco. And if somehow the conversation would end up steering itself towards that topic, they'd end up being awkwardly quiet. 

The lift doors opened to the fifth floor and Teddy stepped out first. They found their way to the massage parlour and a young bloke, probably in his early twenties, approached them. 

"Hello, I'm Liam. You must be Mr Lupin and Mr Malfoy for the appointment at eleven thirty?" 

"Yes," Teddy said, excited. 

Liam showed them in and first led Teddy to a room and returned to take Draco to his. It was quite dark, Draco thought, darker than he'd imagined a massage room to be. Only a few candles floated above them and Draco spotted a table in the middle of the small room. 

"Alexander will be with you shortly. You can wait for him, or disrobe and lay down on the table. There's a towel provided for your privacy, if you so wish," Liam said with a smile and scurried out of the room. 

Draco thought it was odd that Liam had seemed so relaxed when they'd first arrived and now looked like he couldn't get away from Draco fast enough. As he watched the man walk away, he noticed that he was going back into the room Teddy had been in. 

"Ah," Draco said to himself, figuring Liam was probably going back to flirt with Teddy. If Draco knew Teddy, he probably had already propositioned the boy.


	5. Chapter 5

The massage was more soothing and helpful than Draco had imagined. He really had to give the credit to Teddy for thinking of it. Not only did it help him relax, Draco also felt energised. Besides, the masseuse, Alexander, wasn't half bad to look at—from what Draco could tell in the dark. He had the arms of a man that looked more like they were meant for chopping firewood than giving a massage. But he was tender with Draco. 

"Are you travelling with your _boy_ friend?" the man asked, his tone was casual but Draco heard the masked curiosity. 

"Who?" Draco asked, confused, when he was laid flat on the table staring at the ceiling with Alexander was working on his feet. 

"The other gentleman who has the appointment. I was told you've arrived together and are staying in the same suite." 

"Oh," Draco said, wondering if all the staff were required to know their guests thoroughly. "No, he's not my boyfriend. That boy's half my age." 

"Well, we don't judge here Disentangle. You both are of age." 

Disentangle. That was the name of the place they were staying at. It was just as ridiculous as Draco had first imagined it. Hearing it from someone with an Aussie accent didn't make it any better. 

"He's my cousin," Draco said. 

"Ah, so you're single?" 

"For the moment." 

"Well, I am available for more than just a massage. _If_ you're interested." 

"Hmm," was all Draco said. "Thank you for the offer." 

"Don't thank me. It'll be my pleasure, I'm sure." 

Suddenly Draco was glad the room was as dark as it was, because he felt his face burning. He was flattered by the offer but at the same time had to wonder if the staff members at Disentangle were required to offer their services to everyone. 

"I'll consider it," Draco replied, and he was telling the truth. No matter what he'd told Teddy about how he had had sex since his epic relationship failure nearly two decades ago, it also had been a while. He'd simply never found someone that made him hot and bothered. Not since he'd had _him_.

As the massage was starting to wind down, Alexander called for tea. He gave Draco the privacy to dress and then served him a small mug and cake with berries. The cake was delicious, and Draco wondered if he could have a chance to meet with the kitchen staff and swap some baking recipes. No, he thought to himself. He wasn't at an all gay wizarding resort to talk about baking a cake or enjoy Christmas pudding. 

"Make sure you drink plenty of water with your lunch, Mr Malfoy," Alexander said and his hand came to rest of Draco's shoulder. "And think about what I've offered." 

Draco smiled. Yes, he was supposed to have fun on this trip and Alexander was giving him exactly what Draco needed. He hadn't even lifted a finger to try to pull someone, but, he was also having second thoughts. 

"I'm here for five days, so perhaps…" 

"Of course," Alexander said, taking a step back. "I didn't mean to push. I do have to say though…" He hesitated for a moment. 

"Yes?" 

"I usually don't have this much trouble seeing a client after hours. I'm not sure if you're playing hard to get or if you're perhaps actually only here for the spa services. This place can be a lot of fun." 

Draco took a big gulp of his tea and set the mug down. "I'm here for more," he said softly and Alexander raised an eyebrow at him. "But, I'm also not used to this… I've never been much into one-offs. And like I said, I'm here for more. Perhaps I can learn." 

If Teddy could have heard him now, Draco was sure he would have been extremely proud. This was all Teddy's idea, he knew. Even if he and Draco never discussed the details of his past relationships, Teddy also stressed Draco needed to have fun. 

Now here he was, trying to have fun. 

There was a soft knock on the door and Liam entered. "I'm sorry to interrupt," he said in a hushed tone, as if he'd thought there was a moment there between them. 

"Alex, your next appointment is early. Do you want me to tell him to come back or—"

"We're done here," Draco said, thankful for the interruption. He had a lot to think about and see how he was going to proceed with Alexander's proposition. 

This trip was supposed to be about fun and Draco thought maybe he didn't need to settle for the first man who wanted to shag him. He was certain he could find another one, too. 

"Are you sure, Mr Malfoy? I was hoping to be more helpful in other ways…" Alexander asked, and Draco didn't know if he was acting disappointed or truly was. 

"I'll give you a minute," Liam said walking away. 

"Thank you for the wonderful massage. You really do have a magic touch and I _will_ consider your offer." 

Alexander nodded and moved the dishes and the tea tray to the side so Draco could have more room to move. 

Draco had half a mind to ask the man if he was going to offer his next client the same options when he heard Teddy's surprised voice and a name that sounded foreign and familiar at the same time. 

" _Uncle Harry_?"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Uncle Harry? 

Uncle _fucking_ Harry? 

No, this had got to be a joke. A very, very, very cruel joke. 

When Draco was sure he was presentable, he walked out of the room and was almost slapped in the face, figuratively speaking, of course. Harry Potter in the flesh. 

Harry Potter looking better than the first sheet of gorgeous snowfall over a mountain. Harry Potter looking more delicious than Christmas biscuits. Harry Potter with a Griffin tattoo on his left shoulder. 

_That's new_ , Draco thought. 

He didn't have that the last time Draco had seen him naked. _Yes, best not to imagine your ex-boyfriend naked_ , Draco had to remind himself, even if there he was wearing loose cotton trousers and just a white, cotton undershirt, looking like a fucking sex god. Because, Potter always did look like that, didn't he? Of course, forty seemed to agree with _him_.

Draco had caught up on recent pictures of Harry being published in the _Prophet_. Hell, he'd kept all the articles, but seeing the man in real life was a lot different than collecting newspaper clippings for the past decade or so. Even the wedding photos. 

"Teddy!" Harry said, pulling Teddy into a hug. He hadn't seen Draco yet, Draco realised, and he was slightly glad for it. He breathed easy for just one more moment. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked when they'd pulled away. "Andromeda said you went on a secret holiday but I'd no idea, who—" Harry stopped to look around and then caught Draco's eye. 

Yes, there was no denying that Harry had recognised Draco. 

_Here we go_ , Draco thought. He prepared himself for whatever that was coming to him. Oh how he wished he were at home, alone, and relaxing by the fire.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Harry took one look at Draco and then looked at Teddy and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I had no idea you were here with _him_." His voice was so low, Draco wasn't sure if that's what Harry had actually said. Then he was clear as day, "I've got to—go." 

And then he was gone. It would be almost comic if this weren't Draco's life. 

Well, that _was_ better than Draco had expected. He'd prepared himself for a punch in the face. Instead, all he'd received was an emotional punch of— _Fuck you, Malfoy. You're not even deserving of my time_ —to his gut. 

And it was true, Draco wasn't deserving of it. He diverted his gaze away from everyone and focused it on the decorated tree in the corner, imagining the types of Christmas parties Disentangle had.

"What was that?" Teddy asked Draco who didn't reply. "Should I go after him? I mean…Harry is usually so easy-going. Do you two really hate each other so much?" 

Draco still didn't answer and when Teddy looked at him expectantly, he simply shrugged. "He's your godfather, you should go and check in on him." _Really, what else can I say?_

"Draco…" 

"It's fine, Teddy. Just go on. Make sure he's all right." 

" _You're_ worried?" Teddy asked, sounding confused and surprised. He looked at Teddy for a long second before he looked at Liam who had been there, along with Alexander, witnessing the entire exchange. 

Liam looked confused and slightly disappointed, Draco thought. Maybe he and Teddy had made plans and now Teddy was being forced to do something else. 

"Do you think _I_ should go and check on him?" Draco asked, hoping Teddy would say no. And hoping he would say yes. 

"No," Teddy said immediately. "You'll probably make things worse." 

_Talk about a winter's chill in the room_. "Thanks, mate," Draco said and Teddy cringed. 

"You know I didn't mean…" 

"Just go," said Draco and Teddy was gone a second later. What should have probably been a Christmas bonus for Harry had ended up being a Christmas disappointment. 

"Is everything all right?" Alexander asked, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. If anything, Draco was glad for the support, even if it was coming from an unlikely source. 

"There's history there…" 

"You're all tense again," Alexander said, "if Mr Potter has cancelled the appointment, I do have a free session." 

Draco didn't know if Alexander wanted to actually give him a massage or wanted to get him off, and he almost hated himself for considering it. 

"No, thank you," he said eventually. "I don't think a free session is what I need right now." 

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Alexander said, looking sincere. "I didn't mean to imply— All I mean is our customer's comfort is our priority. If you'd like to go and get lunch and talk, I'd be happy to be in your company." 

"Very well," said Draco. He _was_ hungry.

Heartbreak always killed his appetite, but guilt always escalated it.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, I know there's a story there," Alexander said, once they were seated at the resort's restaurant, and had placed their lunch orders. "More than he's just your cousin and you say that man is his _uncle_." 

Draco laughed nervously. 

"Well, he is my cousin. His grandmother and my mother are sisters," Draco said. 

"And the uncle…?" 

"That's Harry. Teddy's godfather. He's not related to us by blood but Harry and Teddy's father were close. Lots of history from the wizarding wars. I'm sure you could read up on it." Draco looked away from Alexander and played with the crazy Christmas decorations on the table, especially, the Santa hats on tiny shirtless male dolls. It was quite the winter wonderland. He twirled the hat around and around in his finger, all the while the musician in the corner of the room played Christmas music on his violin. 

"Hmm," Alexander said, taking a sip of his water. They had ordered white wine but it hadn't been delivered to their table yet. "The only books I read are about the power to touch." 

Draco picked up the toy candy cane next. 

"So you and this _Harry_ , there's a history there? I have a feeling it's not something I could find out more about in a book…"

Draco nodded. 

Thankfully, the waiter returned to their table then and poured them both a glass of white wine. 

"Water too," Alexander said. "It's very important to be hydrated after…" 

"Of course," Draco said and picked up the glass of water and drank. "Long history. Very long and very boring," he said after a minute. 

"Then give us the short version," Teddy said, appearing out of nowhere and pulling up a chair to the table. 

"What happened with Harry? I mean… Potter. I…" Shit, Draco was getting so fucking flustered. 

"Couldn't find him. But Liam told me he'd find out where Harry was staying and let me know." 

"Is that legal?" Draco asked. 

They both looked at Alexander then.

Alexander looked at them innocently, almost like a puppy caught behaving badly. 

"What Liam does and tells you is none of my business," Alexander replied raising his hands. "But he is very good at what he does." Alexander looked pointedly at Teddy who had the decency to blush. "So please, continue with the short version." 

"We have a romantic history," Draco said. 

"Wait," Teddy said, holding his hand up and pointing north. "Uncle Harry is the lost love? The man you broke up with ages ago, the one you didn't get over, and… it's _Harry_?" 

Draco made a face. He didn't like to talk about it. He hated to be reminded of his lost love. The man _he_ had broken up with. The man he wasn't able to get over. 

All too true and all too tragic.


	9. Chapter 9

"You told me you had one love of your life and you'd broken his heart. But you never actually told me the reason to why you'd done it. You'd said there were circumstances you couldn't control because you were young and there were things about the war…" Teddy screwed up his face as if he were trying to remember it all.

"Yes, all of those are true things," Draco said to Teddy who was going off a mile a minute. Draco had confessed his past relationship failures to Teddy, he'd never told Teddy that person he regretted letting get away was Harry. His godfather.

"But what about now?" Teddy asked. "Are those reasons still stopping you?"

Draco didn't say anything for a long minute. "You know he's been married. Twice."

"Yes, to women," Teddy said.

The waiter returned to take Teddy's order and Teddy asked for a mincemeat pie and hot chocolate. Gods, he could such a kid at times, Draco mused.

"But he's here. At a gay resort. _Interesting_ …" Alexander drawled. Draco had almost forgotten Alexander was still at the table.

"Well, he's bisexual. Apparently," said Draco.

Alexander looked so invested in the conversation, the back story; it was as if Draco and Teddy were discussing a story of his favourite Christmas book.

"I always thought the reason you didn't want to talk about him, or why he never wanted to talk about you was because you still hated each other from your school days. I mean, that's what Uncle Ron told me and Uncle George confirmed it. When I'd asked Aunt Ginny—Oh, I guess that explains her reaction…" Teddy trailed off.

"What was her reaction?" Draco hated how curious he sounded. How interested he _was_.

"She just said she never hated you and if I had any questions I should ask Harry. It was his life. That's what she always said. 'It was his life.' and I didn't know what that meant until now."

"Who is Ron?" Alexander asked.

"Ron Weasley. Harry Potter's best friend. Harry Potter?" Teddy asked and Alexander gave him a blank look. "Honestly man, read a book!"

If this were any other situation, Draco would have laughed, but he couldn't get over Teddy's words. But, Teddy had asked Ginny Weasley about Draco and Harry. And Ginny had said she didn't _hate_ Draco.

Harry had married into the Weasley family less than three years after their break up and they'd been married for five years. They even had a child together. Where was that child now? Why was Harry _here_ and not with his family? Did he wake up and was stranded at a Muggle airport and decided to come to Australia? 

There were so many questions he wanted answered yet he felt like he had no right to them. He had given up that right when he'd walked away from Harry long ago.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I totally forgot to post on the 10th.

Draco wasn't afraid to admit he was ashamed of his actions. His heartbreak, him missing Harry so much all these years, was his own doing. He had no one else to blame but himself and well, his past circumstances.

_But things could be different now._

Did he really believe that? Was there any chance Harry would even stand being in the same room with him? He wondered if friendship, cordiality—at least—would be something that'd be on the table. 

For Teddy, at least.

"When you find out where he's staying, do let me know," Draco said to Teddy who raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to show up at his room at midnight or something crazy like that. We've known each other since we were children, so maybe, reconciliation wouldn't be completely insane."

"You mean, if he's willing to talk to you, that is," Teddy said. "Why don't you let me approach him first. He _likes_ me."

"I'm quite sure he _likes_ Mr Malfoy, as well," Alexander said.

"What?" both Teddy and Draco asked at the same time.

Alexander cleared his throat and leaned forward. "Listen, I know the human body. It's my work. It's my job to read you without you telling me anything. I know what good looks like, what tension looks like…and that man who may have run away after seeing you, Mr Malfoy—"

"Call me Draco. Please."

Alexander nodded once. "Draco. He still harbours something for you and it isn't hate."

"Oh?" Draco asked. Alexander's comments was so reassuring, it felt like Draco was ready to be wrapped up as a Christmas present and offered to Harry. Only for Harry to probably discard him away. No, Harry didn't really deserve a cheap, homemade Christmas present—because that's what Draco was. 

The violinist changed tunes and played _Jingle Bells_ , going from traditional to more upbeat and modern. Could that be a sign? Was there hope for Draco?

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

After lunch, Draco turned down Teddy's invitation to go to the pool as he was in no mood to gawk at young half-naked, or fully-naked men. Sure, a distraction would have been nice, but he didn't wish to accidentally run into Harry there. Simply the idea of seeing a fully naked Harry was already making his heart beat a million times faster. 

_Maybe I should give him his space._ Harry was at the same resort, and he was there to have fun. Draco didn't want to get in his way and ruin it all for him. 

He was nothing but a sad little gingerbread house ready to crumble, or worse, a yule log burnt and ready to whither. 

"What are you going to do?" Alexander asked when Teddy had left, yanking Draco out of his thoughts. 

"Perhaps return to my room," replied Draco. He needed to rest. This was all a bit much for him. Maybe the heat was starting to mess with his head. 

"You know, now you're all fed and hydrated, I should recommend the steam room," Alexander said. 

"I don't know…"

"Hey, I would go with you but I must return to my work. But please, I think you'll enjoy it. Even if you don't participate, I think it'll be a great way to get your mind off other troubles. Hot men in—"

"Quite the reason I was avoiding going to the pool, Alexander," Draco said. 

"Very well," Alexander said with a smile. "If you need to come and find me for any reason…You know where I am. Or send word with Liam." 

"Did you and he?" Draco trailed off, he didn't need to complete the question. 

Alexander shrugged. "Once or twice when he'd first started working here. But now, we find fun elsewhere. There's always fun to be had at Disentangle." 

Draco nodded and said his goodbyes to his new friend and made his way to the hotel lobby. He didn't know where else the lifts were located or how else would he get to his suite on the twelfth floor. 

When he got in, he pushed the button for his floor, and the doors were just about to close when a hand popped in and stopped them from closing. 

Draco's eyes widened at the surprise of seeing yet another familiar face he hadn't seen in over a dozen years. 

"Longbottom?" 

"Malfoy!" The man seemed to take a step back purely with surprise. "Harry said he'd seen you but I thought he might have been hallucinating." 

"Why would he be hallucinating seeing me?" Draco asked. He gave Longbottom a once-over, the last time he'd heard of Neville, Neville was also getting close to the Weasley family. But now he was here. Longbottom didn't make the papers as much as Harry did. Or maybe Draco never read up on the second hero's gossip. 

Longbottom watched Draco for a long time but didn't answer. 

"What floor shall I—"

"Seventh please," Longbottom said. 

"Hmm," said Draco. 

"Harry and I aren't on the same floor. We have separate rooms." 

"I didn't ask," Draco said. 

"But you were wondering." 

Draco chuckled lightly. "Is this the part where you tell me to stay away from your friend or you'll break my arm, or punch me in the face, or whatever else you Gryffindors like to say to threaten someone?" 

Longbottom shook his head. "That's the kind of stuff Ron would say." 

_It was._

"I was gonna say if you start something with him again, after all these years, don't be a wanker again. Don't break his heart. Again." 

_And what about my heart?_

"It's a coincidence we're here. And it's only my first day at the resort. If you think it's too much, I can leave. I can simply Apparate to _Hogsmeade_ if it makes everyone feel better." 

"Don't be daft. Harry will kill me if he finds out I talked to you and then you left." 

"Why would he care?" 

Longbottom shook his head and then the lift doors opened up to the seventh floor. "He's missing his son and this trip is a distraction. It's a distraction for both of us. So if he starts feeling guilty for having made you uncomfortable—" 

"Merlin, he's exactly the same," said Draco. 

"Exactly the same," repeated Longbottom.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco couldn't rest. He turned from side to side on his bed unable to close his eyes and not see Harry's face. For years he'd remembered and imagined the Harry he knew from when they were in their twenties. And now? All he could see was the Harry he'd seen earlier today. Beautiful and still fragile. 

The mature, older Harry. The sexy Harry with his short hair, modern glasses, and eyes so green, they might have become more radiant with age. 

He couldn't help but picture _that_ Harry to be his Harry. _His_ Harry. 

Harry wasn't his. 

He hadn't been his for seventeen years. 

_And whose fault is it?_ his no-good, stupid, inner voice helpfully provided. 

Draco had never discussed the reasons to his breakup with Harry. Not to anyone. When Harry's friends had owled him, sending him the most ferocious of the beasts—he'd simply not replied to their letters. He'd let everyone believe he didn't love Harry anymore when it was far from the truth. They had spent four years together. Draco had won him as a prize in the Christmas cracker game, and he was Draco's to keep forever. He'd kept him for only four years. 

Four fucking glorious years and then Draco had dropped Harry like he was a cauldron full of hot water. 

He had watched from afar, as Harry had put the pieces of his life back together. Draco had left their flat and moved into the manor, under the pretence of taking care of his sick mother. His life had been nothing but a snowstorm after another and Draco had hidden himself in his home where he had felt safe. 

And then, two years later, Harry had married Ginny Weasley. Everyone in the wizarding world had said: _Finally! Harry Potter is back to his senses_. They had a child together. Dorian Potter. And then, there was the shock of the lifetime. No one had expected it. 

Ginny Weasley left Harry Potter. 

The _Prophet_ published articles about it in their gossip columns for months upon months. _Harry Potter heartbroken again!_ But whenever Draco had seen Harry's picture in the newspaper, he didn't seem heartbroken. He was still close to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley, who had had their second child by then. He'd even started a partnership with Neville, and was often photographed with the Weasleys. 

Draco, on the other hand, had busied himself with his work. The only time he'd spent outside his potions lab was with Teddy, who had been growing up too fast. 

And then, another newsflash. Three years after his divorce with Ginny Weasley, Harry had married another woman. She was seven years younger, French, part Veela. 

Draco had cringed when he'd read that part in the _Prophet_. His own heritage, his mother's illness flashing back in front of him. His reason to have ruined his life in the first place. 

Draco sighed and tried to leave the memories in the past. There was no point pondering them over now. Not here. _Maybe I should leave_ , he thought, but he knew Teddy would be furious with him if he simply disappeared. 

"Fine," he said to no one in particular and got up off the bed. There was no point in pretending to take a nap. He wasn't sleepy. He'd simply walked back into a real-life nightmare, and he had to be willing to face the consequences. 

He changed his clothes and grabbed a towel, maybe he'd go to the steam room, after all. Alexander had promised it would make him feel better. He hoped so.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RATED R CHAPTER - This one might be a trigger for some fans, so I am adding this warning:**
> 
> **[[Draco watches Harry with another man]]**

Draco made his way to the lifts and thankfully, he'd found himself to be alone. He wasn't sure if he could handle running into someone else he knew while on this holiday. As he waited for the lift to arrive to the right floor, he admired the magical art, especially the ice flowers on the glass that were ever changing their shapes. It was still hard to believe it was Christmas, and so warm.

As soon as he entered the steam room, he heard moans. _At least someone is having fun._ Draco looked up at the ceiling and found enchanted mistletoe everywhere. _That's clever,_ he thought.

There weren't very many men there but the few that were, were _busy_. There were two in the corner kissing, a couple besides them with one man on his knees, and then a trio was walking out of a private shower.

He wondered if he could simply stay there and watch. No one would object to that, right? With the way some of these men were going at it, it didn't seem like they cared in the slightest.

Crossing the room in three strides, Draco settled on the bench, his towel still around him. If need be, he could open it and pleasure himself but for now, he was going to stay and enjoy this with his eyes and ears.

"Yeah, that's it. Right there…" he heard someone say and he turned to look in the general direction of where the voice was coming from.

There was a blond man on his knees, his towel all but forgotten by his ankles, his hands rested on the hips of the man he was sucking off. Draco's eyes travelled up, and though it was a bit dim, he could make out the other man's built. He was strong. Muscular and defined thighs, a perfectly flat and toned stomach, with little hair on his chest. There was a scar on the man's chest, right above where his heart would— _NO_! Draco panicked. And then his eyes kept going up, and then he spotted the tattoo on the left shoulder. The glasses, that were foggy…

 _Holy fuck_! Draco was watching _Harry_ get a blow job by a blond man.

Harry's hips bucked and he was really going at it, fucking the poor bloke's face as if he had personally crossed him. But Draco knew, it wasn't that man's face Harry was fucking so roughly. It was Draco's. Harry was taking out his frustration.

Or maybe he was simply enjoying a blow job. _Not everything is about you, Draco_.

As Harry emptied himself in that bloke's mouth, Draco's own cock was painfully hard. He shut his eyes agonising over what to do. Should he touch it? Or should he let it go? Maybe he should have got out of there before Harry could spot him.

As he looked back at Harry and found Harry's glasses were no longer foggy, and he was staring right _at_ Draco.

Merry fucking Christmas.


	14. Chapter 14

The bloke that'd been on his knees pleasuring Harry stood up. Harry looked down at the man's cock and then he wrapped his fingers around the other man's shaft. Draco's breath hitched. The man buried his face in Harry's neck when Harry had grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him close. Then, he turned to look at Draco who hadn't taken his eyes away. 

There were no words spoken, and they were quite a distance away from each other, even if they had, so Draco didn't know what possessed him. He reached down to stroke his cock; he didn't expose himself as he kept his towel where it was. 

Harry stroked the man, and Draco touched himself. Draco's eyes glanced down at Harry's hand and then, he'd started to _match_ Harry's rhythm, because he was absolutely mental. 

They stared at each other, obviously Harry knew what Draco had been doing. They stroked at the same pace, Harry's eyes diverting between Draco's face and the his hand that was under his towel. 

Gods, it was the most sexually liberating experience Draco had had in a very long time. And he was there doing this, with Harry. Or well, not _with_ Harry because Harry was with someone else. 

The man in Harry's arms moaned and he turned his head and started to kiss his neck. Draco closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he was himself on the brink of climax. He came, hard, whispering Harry's name. There was another man next to him who groaned, evidently enjoying their game. 

By the time Draco cleaned himself and looked up, Harry and the blond man were gone. 

" _Fucking fantastic_ ," Draco said to himself. 

"I'll say," the man next to him said, practically eye-fucking Draco. "Say, do you want to go and have a bit more fun in the shower?" 

Draco shook his head. "Sorry, am a bit worn out. Perhaps next time." He got up off his seat, fixing the towel around his waist, and made his way to the changing rooms, following a parade of men that were doing the same. There was no way he was going to get any peace now. 

"Draco." 

"Alexander." Draco knew his face lit up as if someone had lit a candle in his dark mood. 

"I see you decided to take my advice after all." Alexander was smiling at Draco, giving him a knowing smile, and Draco didn't have the heart to say anything bad to him. Even if they had met today, Alexander had been nothing but kind to him, and when Alexander frowned, Draco knew he hadn't hid anything from Alexander. He was probably the saddest looking person there, like a black fox being easily spotted in white snow. 

"Are you okay? Did something happen with you…or your…Harry?" 

_Your Harry._ Draco thought he was going to mention Teddy and he was pleasantly surprised at Alexander's words. 

"No. I mean, yes. I mean…" 

"Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" 

Draco shook his head. "Honestly, that'd be great, but I'm really exhausted. It's been a very long day. First with the travel, and now…I best go and rest for the rest of the evening. Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Please, let's have lunch again." 

Draco nodded and gave a soft smile before he took his leave and went to his room. Once there, he crashed on the bed, and slept until the next morning.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to the war and the Dark Lord, Draco had never had normal dreams, but dreams he'd had his first night at Disentangle are some of the strangest ever. They weren't exactly nightmares, but they didn't make any sense either.

Dobby, his father's former house-elf appeared, and was scolding Draco of being a bad boy. He thrashed around in Draco's hotel room, throwing biscuits at Draco's head, praising Harry Potter, and condemning everything Malfoy. It was nothing short of utter chaos.

When Draco woke up, he was disoriented, and the guilt he'd been suppressing down for years, re-surfaced. Maybe it was time to come clean. Perhaps everything he'd once thought was a reason, would only sound like an excuse to Harry, but Draco couldn't take it anymore.

Dobby had died, and it had been Draco's family's fault. And once, he and Harry had been happy, which also eventually shattered, and it was also Draco's family's fault.

"Sleep all right?" Teddy asked, walking into Draco's room in evening wear.

"Where have you been?"

Teddy grinned at Draco. "I was out with Liam. He introduced me to some of his friends and we were dancing all night. It was brilliant. I had come by to ask you, but you were sleeping so soundly, and then every time I had someone come by and check on you, they said you were _still_ sleeping. I think half the staff was worried you'd fallen ill or died or something. Then I told them that's how you sleep. Once you're out, there's no waking you up."

"Hmm," Draco said. He'd started taking strong potions after his relationship had ended, and now, he didn't need a sleeping draught anymore. He slept like the potions were in his bloodstream.

"So what did you do?" he asked Teddy, hoping to change the subject to something fun.

"Not sure if I remember all of it. Lots of shouting in the form of Christmas carolling, loads and loads of eggnog and making cocoa, drinking said cocoa with rum, and I fell asleep on the sofa in one of the rooms. When I woke up, I stumbled back the suite, and now you're awake. Finally."

"What time is it?" Draco asked.

"It's six in the morning."

"Do you want to go and rest up for a bit before we call for breakfast?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, I think I need about another hour; then I'll take a shower. What will you do?"

"Perhaps I'll go for a jog. I miss running in winter, and I might as well take advantage of this weather."

()

After Teddy left, Draco got out of his bed and prepared himself to go running. He grabbed the magazine next to his bed detailing facilities available at the resort (the non-sexual kind, thank you very much), and found out there was a small jogging park nearby. He decided that'd be the best way he could get rid of all his nervous energy.

When they have breakfast, perhaps Teddy would tell him where Harry was staying and Draco would finally decide to do the right thing.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

"Do you want to call room service or go down to the restaurant for breakfast?" Teddy asked Draco after he'd returned from his run and had showered.

Draco hesitated for a second, he liked the idea of hiding in their hotel suite, but was certain Teddy would see right through him.

"Should we invite Harry and Longbottom?" he asked instead.

Teddy's eyes widened. "Prof— Neville is here?"

"Teddy…" Draco said, shaking his head. "He was your professor. He's the same age as your godfather. He's the same age as me!"

Teddy still gave a mischievous smile. Draco knew of Teddy's schoolboy crush on Longbottom and had even once admitted to Draco he'd tried to seduce the man a few years ago when Longbottom and Teddy went to a holiday with the Weasleys to a ski lodge, and then a year after--when they had all gone ice-skating in London. 

"If he's here, then that means he's single. That means, it's fair game."

"Again," Draco said, shaking his head. "He did say he was here for a distraction. But I don't think he means you. He's far too old—"

Teddy made a face. "You know, _you_ dated someone fifteen years older than you after your breakup with Harry. Or well, now I know it was Harry."

Draco rolled his eyes. "First of all, how do you even know that? You were barely six years old, and I only did that to piss Father off. The relationship didn't go anywhere."

"Why?"

Wasn't that a loaded question. "Why what?"

"Why did you want to piss your father off?"

Draco took a deep breath and contemplated telling the truth.

"Was he the reason you left Harry?" When Draco didn't answer and started staring at the painting of an arctic fox having a snowball fight, Teddy continued. "He was, wasn't he? What did he have on you?"

"I…" Before Draco could answer, there was a knock on the door. Surprised, both Teddy and Draco looked at each other, and then Draco went to answer the door.

"Harry," he said, absolutely shocked.

"Hi, Draco," Harry said, "is Teddy here?" His voice was calm and his eyes raked down Draco's chest and then he looked as though he'd caught himself. 

"Yes, of course!" Draco got out of the way to let Harry in. "Please, come in."

"I'd rather not…"

"Harry! We were going out for breakfast, do you want to come with us?"

Harry looked pained. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." He looked at Draco again and then quickly looked away. 

"Please, Harry," Draco said in a soft tone. He was trying to sound apologetic, hopeful, and friendly all at the same time, certain he was failing miserably at it. "Do you think we could try to be friends. After all this time?"

Harry's face was stoic, and he was giving Draco _nothing_. He nodded once and turned around. "Neville's waiting for me, I'll go and get him, and then we can meet you at the restaurant."

And then he walked away.

"Well, that's a start!" Teddy said, excited.

"Right. Start of a very long and awkward holiday."

Teddy shook his head. "No. Start for us to plan how to win Harry back. Don't think I didn't see the way he was looking at you. And I remember what Alexander said." 

"What?" Draco blurted out. "No, Teddy… I want to be his friend. I don't want him _back_ —" 

"Draco, you're forty years old. You barely look at your father, and all these things in your life, they're starting to make sense to me now. You have no reasons to not be close to Harry again. We're winning him back. We are!"

Brilliant. Draco knew this determined Teddy. There was no turning back now.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, I have a wicked bad cold, so forgive any mistakes.

Draco and Teddy were seated as soon as they'd reached the restaurant, and Teddy waived at Longbottom and Harry when they arrived. Draco resisted rolling his eyes at Teddy's enthusiasm at seeing Longbottom, but at the same time was envious of all the excitement and innocence in his dear cousin. He was as fresh as the scent of pine. 

Draco wished he'd been so unmarred when he was Teddy's age. But when he was Teddy's age, he had Harry.

"Did we keep you waiting?" Longbottom asked when he took a seat next to Draco, and Harry sat across from Longbottom.

The Christmas decorations at the table had changed from the day before. They were just as bizarre but this time, there were tiny Nutcracker figures dancing about than shirtless Santas. 

"No, we got here ourselves," Teddy said, excited, and then opened the menu.

Draco grabbed the menu as well and started reading over his options but he couldn't get over how Harry was right there. He was sitting diagonally across from him at the table, and yesterday, they'd seen each other naked. He'd seen Harry's face when he came in that bloke's mouth and he'd watched Draco as he'd touched himself.

Gods, was that only yesterday?

"Draco," Teddy said, sounding like he'd been calling Draco's name.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"D'you want a mimosa?" Teddy said, we can get a pitcher for the table. It's their speciality here.

"How do you kn—? Oh never mind, you're probably best friends with the chef and got a tour of the kitchens already," Draco said rolling his eyes.

From the corner of his eye, Draco found Harry watching him, and Draco straightened up. "Order whatever you like."

"I'm not drinking," Longbottom said. "Alcohol that is. I'll simply order juice."

"Is there a particular reason?" Draco asked, putting his menu down. He had no idea what he was going to order, he couldn't concentrate on bloody anything. He knew he'd end up ordering scrambled eggs with toast and that was about it.

When Longbottom looked like he was hesitating, Draco quickly spoke up. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"No, it's fine," Longbottom said, sounding anything but fine. "I'm taking a break, is all."

"Hmm," Draco said, nodding. "You said you were here as a distraction…perhaps it's a good idea."

"When did you say that?" Harry asked abruptly and it gave Draco a start.

"Oh, yesterday, when we were in the lifts—"

"You didn't tell me that's what you talked about," Harry said to Longbottom, almost accusatory.

"Must've slipped my mind," Longbottom said nonchalantly.

Draco watched as Harry's brows furrowed and he was trying to community something with Longbottom. He found himself thinking how Harry had a handsome face. His features had sharpened over the years, his jaw was firm, and the way his hair fell on his forehead, it almost entirely hid his scar.

Draco's attention was brought back when Teddy kicked him under the table.

"What the bloody hell, Teddy?"

"So, what are we ordering?" Teddy asked, as if nothing had happened at all.

()

"How's your business?" Draco asked Longbottom once they'd ordered.

"It's going well. I've been on the road a lot attending conferences mainly presenting at them while Harry and Padma handle the business end of things," Longbottom said and he pointed at Harry which gave Draco another chance to steal a glance at the man himself.

Harry seemed to be busy talking to Teddy about something but he'd paused for one brief second which made Draco think he was also listening to Draco's conversation.

"Yes, of course, I read your recent article on preventing toxicity when using herbs high in alkaloids. I enjoyed your interview with the ayurvedic practitioner who was visiting from Kerala."

"Oh, have you been?"

Draco shook his head. "No, my potion brewing has mostly had me travel to the Far East, the times I had been to India, I was mostly in the North East. I've yet to travel to the south."

"It's a beautiful place from what I've seen in the pictures, of course, Padma is always travelling to visit her family and they take a holiday every Christmas touring the country. It was how the idea really came to visit Australia for us, since the Patils are escaping to warmer climates during Christmas as well."

Draco smiled. "And then I ruined it all," he mumbled, mostly to himself.

"You haven't, Draco, don't…"

Their food arrived and whatever Longbottom was going to say was lost.

()

As their breakfast was over, Teddy announced he was going to a 'singles' meetup' and catch up with some of the few friends he'd made the night before. He asked if Longbottom wanted to join him and Longbottom laughed and politely declined.

"I think I'm going to go and soak in some sun," he said. "I'm here for a relaxing holiday and not to compete with other men for attention I don't want to have or want to give…"

Teddy looked at Harry who was about to say something to Teddy but Teddy cut him off. "Okay, I'm off then," he said and all but ran away.

"That was subtle," Longbottom said chuckling. "I suppose that's _my_ cue to leave…"

No one at the table said anything and then Draco broke the silence. "I'll settle the bill," he said.

"I've already asked them to charge it to my room," Harry said, looking right at Draco.

Draco had to give him that—the man had never not faced anything head on.

"That was very kind of you but—"

"It's fine."

"Oh Gods…" Longbottom said, sounding exasperated. "If I leave the two of you alone, do you think you'll stop being so formal with each other? Because I don't think I can handle this. I've never seen you two so cordial, not even when you were together."

"A lot can change in seventeen years," said Draco.

"And a lot stays the same," replied Longbottom. "Listen, I'm going to go now. I hope I don't hear from the authorities about two guests getting into it. I trust I can count on you both to work this out."

"Work what out?" Harry asked before Draco had the chance.

"You told me he said you two should try to be friends," Longbottom said, looking right at Harry. "So, I don't know, maybe talk?"

"I'd like that," Draco said as quickly as he could get a word in. "Can we? Talk?" He needed to get this all out before he got cold feet. 

Harry nodded once and stood up. Draco did the same. When Harry didn't say anything else and started to walk away, Draco simply stared at him.

"Go after him," Longbottom said.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Draco followed Longbottom's advice and rushed after Harry. He almost slipped twice and felt as if he'd been ice skating on fresh ice and there was no traction. There certainly was no traction in his life anymore. No anchor to hold him down. 

Eventually, Harry had stopped walking when he'd reached the hallway outside the restaurant's entrance. 

"I… So would you like to talk?" Draco asked softly, unsure of what to say, how to even approach the topic. How to even become friends with Harry again. 

Harry seemed to be looking at the enchanted Christmas hollies and berries floating about. From the corner of his eye, Draco spotted house-elves trimming the tree. He was going to comment on that, but Harry cut him off. 

"I don't really have anything to say," Harry said after a long minute of silence. 

"Can we go somewhere. I know this park and it's nice out." Harry turned to look at Draco and Draco had to remind himself to breathe. "Did you have to stay so good-looking?" he found himself asking, which seemed to catch Harry by surprise. 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Do you think we could be friends?" Draco asked. 

"Where's this park?" asked Harry. 

"It's this way…" Draco said and gestured for Harry to take a right and then they started to walk together.

()

"I'm not sure if I can ever be friends with you," Harry said once they were back to where Draco had been that morning. It was quite warm out now so there weren't any runners, and if anything, it seemed as though Harry and Draco were totally alone. 

Harry spotted a bench and motioned for Draco to head towards it. And then they were sitting quietly. 

"Do you tell Longbottom everything?" Draco asked and Harry shrugged. "Did you tell him about…" 

"About?" 

"How I saw you yesterday. How I watched you…" Draco said, knowing his face was turning red, he diverted his eyes away from Harry. He cleared his throat. 

"I did a bit of watching too." 

"The way you'd disappeared, I didn't think you'd admit to it." 

"It was too much," Harry said. "Having you so close to me again and not being able to touch you." His eyes widened as if Harry had surprised himself by admitting that. 

"You could have touched me…" Draco said in a soft tone. "Yesterday. If you'd walked up to me—I wouldn't have stopped you." 

Harry snorted. "I don't think that's how one becomes friends, Draco. You're telling me if I had taken you to my room last night, instead of that other man…" He paused then. 

Maybe he wanted to see how much he could hurt Draco. Maybe he wanted to see if his words had had any affect on him. Draco's heart broke into a million pieces, all over again, knowing Harry had been with the other man last night. Gods, the idea hurt even more than he'd imagined it would. 

"I shouldn't have said that," Harry said. 

"No, it's fine. Friends talk about conquests…" 

"There was no conquest. I left and then I told that bloke that was it. Then I went to my room." 

"You didn't need to tell me. I would've continued believing you if you'd spent the night with that bloke. It's your right. You're here to meet new people, have fun, and not worry about some idiot who left you ages ago." 

"Some idiot," repeated Harry. 

"Coward, really," said Draco. 

"So are _you_ having fun?" 

Draco shrugged. 

"Meeting people?" 

"I met Alexander," Draco said, and was that a frown on Harry's face? "I reckon if I didn't have a massage appointment right before yours, you would have enjoyed his company…" 

"You and he?" 

"No. But surprisingly within a day he's become a friend. Sort of. He was very sweet about my…panic attack." 

"I saw him watching you." 

Draco frowned. "When?" 

"Right before we came here. He was on the other side of the room. I think he was going to approach us and then seemed to change his mind." 

"Yeah, he's very caring. I think he wants to make sure his clients are comfortable." 

"Right," Harry said sounding as though he didn't believe that. Then they were quiet for a long while again. 

Draco figured it was his turn to break the silence again. "I am sorry, you know." 

"For what?" 

"The way I ended things. The way I never explained anything. The way I left." 

Harry nodded. 

"But you seemed to do okay for yourself. I mean you have a son—" 

"Leave my son out of this." Harry's voice roared sending shivers down Draco's spine. 

"I wasn't bringing him in anything. I was just saying—" 

"You think with the way you broke my heart; the way you _left_ and _stopped_ loving me is okay because I have a son?" 

"No—" 

"I love my son. He means everything to me but it doesn't mean what you did was okay, Draco. It doesn't mean I stopped—" He stopped himself then. 

"It was my father," Draco said. 

"What?" 

"My mother was dying and the only way _I_ could save her was if I left you. If I broke you. Broke us." 

"What?" Harry snapped, he turned to look at Draco then, and his eyes were like daggers stabbing into Draco. 

He gulped and he knew there was no going back now. He had to tell Harry the truth. "It's not an excuse. It doesn't justify anything but I loved you. I have never stopped loving you. I broke _myself_ when I took the deal my father was offering me. If I hadn't, Mother would have _died_ , Harry. I had to choose between Mother and you."


	19. Chapter 19

"Draco, I don't understand…"

Draco looked away, blinking rapidly, and wishing that his tears would stay at bay. He hadn't cried about this, not in a very long time. 

"Will you tell me?" Harry said in a soft voice and he placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Please?" 

"Can you stop being so nice, Potter," Draco snapped, but he didn't have the venom in his voice he once used to possess. Now, he simply felt pathetic. "You're supposed to hate me. Not feel bad for me and be so _kind_." _I don't deserve it._.

They were quiet again. This seemed to be how things worked now. When they had been together, Draco always loved the silence between them, it was comfortable, and he'd felt he'd been with his best friend, and now it only bordered on awkward and unnecessary. As in, it was so unnecessary for him to be there. 

"I never stopped loving you." 

Draco took a moment and realised that those words hadn't come out from him but from Harry. His head spun around and he looked at Harry in utter disbelief. 

"Not even when you married Ginny?" Draco asked, unable to help himself. 

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm not the one who should be explaining myself here," he said. 

"I know—"

"I married her because I loved her. She was good to me after my breakup and we became close. I thought it was enough and for a while, it was. She gave me Dorian, and it's the best gift in the world." 

Ginny had given Harry something Draco never could. Draco remembered when Teddy was very young and how excited he'd been about playing Secret Santa with the Weasleys and he'd said that the best Secret Santa that year was Ginny because she was going to give him a new friend. 

"Where's Dorian now?" Draco asked; he hadn't forgotten Longbottom's words about how Harry was missing his son and even now when Draco had sort of brought him up, Harry had nearly bit Draco's head off. 

"He's with his mother and his stepfather. Troy…he has children of his own and they wanted to do a big family Christmas together. Do all their traditions of their first decorations with him. Needless to say, I wasn't invited. And I wasn't about to spend my holiday with the Weasleys without my son." 

Draco nodded. Dorian had the big family. The family Harry had always wanted for himself. 

"But he loves you, I'm sure," Draco said. How could anyone _not_ love Harry? 

Harry smiled then, and it was a kind of smile Draco had never seen before. It was soft, and fierce, and proud at the same time. Yet, the disappointment in his eyes was still lingering. "I know. We floo-called each other three times already. He doesn't understand why I can't be there with Ginny and Troy—I mean he's almost thirteen but he's my boy…" 

Now, it was his time to look away. Draco pretended as if he hadn't seen Harry's eyes watering. 

"You'll be with him soon. I'm certain you are always sending him owls with all the best treats, and you probably go and visit him at Hogwarts all the time and embarrass him in front of all his friends." 

Harry beamed then. "I do. He also loves that he's in Hufflepuff just like Teddy had been so that helps, I think. He has more patience than anyone I know." 

"He sounds wonderful," said Draco. Draco bit his tongue from revealing that he knew so much about Dorian from all the _Prophet_ articles about Harry and his life. He remembered this one particular picture where Harry was with Dorian, who was about six at the time, and they were making snow angels in the park near Diagon Alley. 

"Hmm…" Harry said yanking Draco out of his thoughts and they were quiet again. 

Finally, Draco began. "You know how Mother and Father are both part-Veela?" 

Harry nodded looking at Draco, confusing clear in his eyes. "Yeah, you said they'd bonded and I was always worried that you'd leave me for another Veela one day—"

Draco chuckled then. "Funny how you ended up marrying one…" He raised his hand to stop Harry from talking. He needed to get this out. Whatever his story with Zoé was, it could wait. 

"After the war, we discovered that the Dark Lord had placed a curse on all his followers. Those that'd betrayed him would suffer regardless of his failure or triumph over the wizarding world. Around her birthday in 2001 she'd fallen ill, do you remember that?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

"We'd gone to all the hospitals trying to figure out what was wrong…" Harry said. 

"Yes, evidently, my father knew. Or I suppose he'd figured it out. He told me right after my twenty second birthday that he could save her. They needed to reconnect their bond. He needed to give her his blood." 

"Like a transfusion?" Harry asked. 

"In a magical way. Since he hadn't been affected by the curse and they were veela-mates, he could have saved her. It was just the matter of finding a wizard strong enough to fortify their bond." 

"Oh," Harry said, comprehension written all over his face and evident in his voice. "He used this against you. Since he always hated me." 

"Not as stupid as you look, Potter," Draco said in a light tone. "He felt like you'd humiliated him again and again. When you were twelve, when you were seventeen, when you were twenty-two. He hated that we were together, and he hated me for loving you. He hated my mother for supporting our relationship…"

"So he was willing to let his mate _die_?" 

Draco shrugged. "Now if I think about it, I think he didn't think I'd actually do it. He didn't think I'd actually believe him. By the time I'd figured out that he was being dishonest with me…it'd been too late. He adored my mother no matter what and I think, since he's my father and he is who he is, he'd tried to get his revenge, and he'd succeeded." 

"And your mother? What does she think—"

"She doesn't know. I could never tell her. She believed me when I told her that my veela wasn't satisfied with you. I think because she'd rediscovered her new bond, she just believed…I mean, she's not _stupid_ , she must know by now that I'm not happy and—"

"Draco, I wish you'd told me. I could have helped you." 

"How? Harry, how would you have helped me? I was an idiotic twenty two year old who thought he knew the world and was fooled by my own father. I had thought about telling you the truth, pretending as if we'd broken up and then when my mother got well—but it wouldn't have worked. My father didn't trust me, and he would have seen right through it. I made a mistake. A _huge_ mistake and by the time I'd figured it all out, realised that I could tell you, it was too late." 

"Ginny," Harry said. 

"Dorian," whispered Draco. 

"I saw the articles. The Proud Father. _Harry Potter finally gets the family he's always wanted_. How could I have said anything? You love that boy more than you love your own life. How could I have come along and ruined it all?"


	20. Chapter 20

"You know he wants to get a phoenix tattoo when he comes of age?" Harry asked, almost laughing, sounding proud. 

"Yeah?" Draco asked, sniffling. Bloody hell, he was on the verge of tears again, and he couldn't blame it on winter weather—why was he in Australia, exactly? 

"It was after a Wizaring Christmas play we'd been to when he was eleven," Harry continued talking, and if he'd noticed Draco was losing it, he didn't show it. "And then we'd flew over the London Bridge. Ginny had been pissed. But, he liked watching the sunset over the bridge and it was our thing to do." 

Draco smiled. Harry did love flying over Muggle London on his bloody Nimbus. Some things had never changed. 

"Yeah, so after the play we went over backstage and talked with the actors. Then Dorian spotted one of the actors, he'd played Joseph from the _Technicolor Dreamcoat_ bit — they were touring from America and the man was changing and he had a phoenix tattoo. It turned out he was a huge fan." 

"A fan?" Draco asked, slightly confused by the story. 

"Yeah. A Harry Potter fan," Harry said rolling his eyes. "He knew about Dumbledore's phoenix and how it'd saved my life when I was twelve, and Dorian was twelve so…now he wants a phoenix tattoo…"

"What does his mother think about it?" 

"Oh, she doesn't know. I'm sure she wouldn't approve. If it were her way, she'd want me to give him Christmas mittens every year," Harry said laughing. 

"You're not going to lose him if that's what you're worried about," Draco said tenderly. "He's just with them this year, and I'm sure if you plan a good holiday trip for him, he'll be want to be with you. Or maybe Ginny will compromise—"

"I know. I just don't understand…"

"Understand what?" 

"Why is it so easy to talk to you after everything? Why we haven't talked for almost two decades and here we are at some gay resort where I'm supposed to be fucking blokes left and right and not thinking about my problems and all I want to do is sit with you and talk." 

"I don't know…" Draco said shrugging. "By all accounts, you should hate my guts." 

"Oh, I do hate your guts." 

"That’s good to know," said Draco. 

"Can you blame me?" 

Draco shook his head. "Nope. You're all correct on that fact. I hate myself so—" 

"Stop. Don't do that. I always hated it when you did that." 

"Did what?" 

"Made everything about yourself." 

"This _is_ about me." 

Harry took a deep breath and shook his head almost in disbelief. 

"Oh what is it now?" 

"Now I can _actually_ see where Teddy gets it from. Gods, he spends all this time with you and he's like this mini-Draco that's driven me mad all these years…" 

"Me?" Draco said, acting insulted. "You're the one who spoiled him and up until he was in his late teens he was always lecturing me and telling me the right thing and the wrong thing and how Uncle Harry would say this and Uncle Harry would say that…can you even imagine what it was like to have your godson run around my house and act just like _you_?" 

"Yes, I can. _Obviously_." 

And then, out of the blue, this foreign feeling came over Draco and he burst out laughing. A moment later, Harry joined him. They sat there on the park bench laughing over a silly argument that made no sense and yet, it was the best feeling Draco had had in a very, very long time.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

"I should go," Harry said, standing abruptly. Draco followed suit. 

"Oh, okay," he said softly. "If that's what you want." He would be lying if he didn't think that this was the end of it all. A wave of disappointment came over Draco and he was quite sure he wasn't able to hide it on his face. 

"What I want…" Harry repeated softly, shaking his head. "I need time to think. You've told me a lot of things I had no clue about…and I just need time to process." 

"Of course," Draco said nodding. "I understand if you think being friends is going to be too much after all that…" _Please don't say no. I've had you after so long, I can't go on without you_. Harry didn't reply and Draco felt as though he'd received his answer. He turned to leave—there was no point in standing around. 

"There's a holiday celebration tonight in the restaurant," Harry said; his voice made Draco stop walking. 

"Is there?" Draco asked, feeling stupid. 

"Neville was telling me about it. Christmas Eve and all…I thought maybe you'd like to go?" 

"Yes. Certainly. That'll be lovely." The words were escaping Draco before he could stop them. 

"As friends," Harry said as if Draco could fathom as anything else. 

"As friends," Draco replied with a grin. 

Then Harry nodded once and started walking in the other direction and Draco went towards the exit. Harry probably had no idea where he was going but Draco wasn't about to ruin the moment. Harry had offered a first step towards friendship and that was everything.

()

When Teddy returned to their suite, he found Draco sitting on the sofa, catching up on some work. 

"I thought this was supposed to be our holiday?" Teddy asked, sounding annoyed. 

"Just a bit of light work," Draco said shrugging. "I do have a business to run when I get back." 

Teddy rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Draco. "So how was it with Harry?" 

"Fine. How was your singles' meetup?" 

"Fine. I managed to drag Neville to it, after all, but there was no use. The man's still hung up on Uncle Charlie." 

"Right, I had heard about that…" Draco said, thoughtful. "I didn't know they were serious." 

"They weren't, and apparently, that was the problem," Teddy said. Draco wanted to smile because Teddy was so interested in gossip and other people's lives, it was comical, but he also knew if he gave that away, Teddy wouldn't share the gossip. 

"Go on…" Draco said after a pause. 

"From what I gathered, Neville and Uncle Charlie have been on and off for maybe five years. Uncle Charlie doesn't always visit the family during the holidays and this year, when Neville went to Romania in early December for Uncle Charlie's birthday, Uncle Charlie totally forgot he was going to be there. He didn't show up to his flat for two days and Neville didn't know where or how to find him." 

"Neville told you all this?" 

"More or less. I had to figure some parts out on my own but I'm good at reading between the lines. Now, I don't know if they were monogamous or not but I don't think Neville liked the idea and basically walked out on Charlie. This part he did tell me. He told Charlie if Charlie wanted to live as a bachelor for the rest of his life that was his choice but Neville wasn't going to chase after him anymore. Of course, I thought this would be a great opportunity for me but sadly he turned me down. Again." 

Teddy made a face but Draco could tell he wasn't really all that upset. Teddy was resilient and bounced back quickly. 

"What happened to Liam?" 

Teddy's face lit up at that question and Draco couldn't help but smile in return. "He has the evening off so we're going to the Christmas Eve ball together. Are you going?" 

Draco nodded once. "Harry invited me. With him and Neville." Teddy's eyes widened and he let out a squeal like Draco had never heard before. "Teddy…" he began to say when Teddy cut him off with his excitement. 

"Oh Merlin, that's amazing. We should find you the right outfit—"

"Teddy—" 

"But Teddy wasn't listening." 

"I'll have to go through your things if not, we'll have to pop over to the shop—" 

"Teddy—"

"It's going to be amazing. I'll make sure I don't make any sound when I return, and I'll have to check with Liam or other resort staff to set up a romantic scene for you here when you come back at the end of the night. Oh! Maybe a romantic bath set up for you with candles, and champagne, in the private—"

"Oh brother."


	22. Chapter 22

After going through Draco's clothes and finding what Teddy thought was the perfect outfit — honestly, it was a simple black suit Draco could have picked out for himself — Teddy went out to get something to eat. Draco was too exhausted to socialise but he had told Alexander he would try to get in touch with him so after sending a message to Alex, Draco decided to leave his suite as well. 

As he entered the lobby, he stumbled across a commotion. A crowd was gathered by the reception desk like Draco had never seen before. It reminded him of a busy Roman street on the night of a Winter Solstice where everyone gathered around a roasting chestnut stand waiting to purchase for themselves. 

However, instead of selling chestnuts, Draco found a man arguing with the front desk receptionist and Draco saw Liam there as well. The man, tall, fair and striking features, with bright red hair was hard to miss. 

Naturally, Draco knew exactly who it was. 

"Weasley?" he said politely as the man and the hotel staff continued to argue. 

Charlie Weasley looked sideways, ready to punch Draco when he seemingly calmed himself. Still, the look of surprise hadn't escaped him. "Malfoy?" 

"Is everything all right?"

"Do you know this man, Mr Malfoy?" Liam asked. 

"Yes. He's a friend…" _Sort of_. Charlie Weasley raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. 

"I'm afraid he's asking for information we cannot provide and if your friend is not staying here, he needs to leave." 

"Can I talk to him?" Draco straightened his posture and raised an eyebrow, looking sternly at Liam and Liam nodded nervously. Draco motioned with his head and asked for Charlie to follow him. 

"I didn't know you were here…Does Harry know?" Weasley asked. 

Draco nodded once. "It wasn't planned. I assume you're here for Longbottom?" Charlie didn't meet his eyes. "I know his room is on the seventh floor but I'm unaware of his room number." Draco thought for a long minute before he sat down on one of the sofas in the lobby and Charlie did the same. "I can get Teddy to ask Liam—"

"Who?" 

"The man over there. He's become close with Teddy. He would tell him which room Neville's staying in. Or, you can come to our suite. Freshen up. And we can head over to the Christmas Eve Ball tonight that the resort is hosting." 

"But I'm not staying here…" 

"Indeed," Draco said. "Liam…" he called softly and the young man came rushing to him. 

"Yes, Mr Malfoy?" 

"Can you please arrange it so Mr Weasley will stay with myself and Teddy in our Suite?" Draco asked and Liam hesitantly nodded. "Please update the charges to whatever they are for an extra guest and give me the invoice. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, Mr Malfoy." 

"Excellent. Well, Weasley. Let's go." 

"Why are you helping me?" Charlie asked standing up after Draco had done so. 

Draco gave Charlie a once-over. "I suppose I'm helping Neville," he said and the man's face turned red. "I might be slightly aware of your entanglement and Neville's been nothing but kind to me after he's seen me here. If you two can get a chance to work it out—"

"And Harry?" 

Draco smiled softly as they reached the lifts and he looked at Charlie. "We're trying to be friends." 

"Friends," echoed Charlie. 

"Trying," said Draco.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

Draco was now glad he and Teddy had managed to get a combined suite for their stay instead of two rooms because now, it gave them the space to accommodate the surprise guest. He was happy their living quarters wasn't going to end up feeling cramped like the inside of a Knight Bus, however he reckoned, that's what Extension Charms were for. 

Draco sent a word with Liam to go and fetch Teddy. 

"Do you have formal wear?" Draco asked. 

Charlie seemed to hesitate for a second. "Not exactly. I didn't think I was going to end up going to a Ball…"

Draco smiled. "Of course. I am sure I have something you can borrow and we can spell it to fit you." 

"That's really not necessary, Malfoy. I'm still unsure why you think—"

"Are you here to get Neville back?" Draco asked and Charlie nodded. "Then, you have to dress to impress. It's Christmas after all. Or do you want to go back to your old ways, stay out all night, and not act like your age." 

"Leave my age out of this…" Charlie grumbled.

"Certainly. But Neville is seeking stability, no?" 

"How do you know so much?" 

"I'll take that as a yes. So, in order to win him back, you have to show you're willing to change." Draco thought dressing Charlie Weasley would be fun, kind of like decorating a Christmas tree. 

"Neville doesn't care about getting dressed up and showing how much money a person has and—" 

"No, but it's nice to get dressed up, and show the person you love you care about them. That you want to look good for them…"

"Is that why _you're_ still single?" Charlie asked and Draco stopped, frozen in his tracks. His hurt must have showed on his face because Charlie immediately looked apologetic. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have implied— Shit."

"Weasley, I'm single because I haven't met anyone else in the world who made me feel the way Harry did. And now Harry and I talked this morning, I'm going to do my best to get him back in my life. Maybe it'll just be friends, or maybe it'll be more. But I hope you won't find offence if I don't wish to discuss my failed relationships with you. I'm not the one who showed up at a resort starting ruckus and almost getting kicked out." 

"You're right," Charlie said, and Draco felt bad for his harsh words. "It's not my business. I'm here for Neville."

()

Even though the holiday was Draco's birthday gift, the person who seemed to be having the most fun was Teddy. When Teddy found Charlie in their suite, he was over the moon about it. Evidently, there was nothing better than a lovers' reunion for him, and this was a side of Teddy Draco had never seen before. 

Draco thought instead of becoming a Potions Expert for the DMLE, Teddy should consider going into the matchmaking business. 

They all got dressed for the Christmas Party the resort was holding at the restaurant and made their way down. When the lift passed floor seven, Draco wondered if it'd stop there and if Neville would get on. There was no such luck. 

When they arrived to the restaurant, the resort staff members were dressed in their best suits, and Alexander was waiting for Draco by the door. Draco introduced Charlie to Alex who looked confused. The poor bloke had probably thought the wrong thing seeing Charlie and Draco together, and Draco didn't have the time to explain it all to him. They need to look for Neville; and Draco was dying to see Harry.


	24. Chapter 24

"I don't believe it." Draco heard Teddy's voice before he saw it for himself. He wasn't sure if he should have bursted out laughing or if he needed to hold his breath in because he was going to die of shock but Harry and Neville walked into the restaurant wearing two of the most ridiculously hilarious Christmas Muggle suits ever. 

Draco wasn't sure if he'd seen anything like that in his life before.

"I can't believe you were worried about what I should be wearing when your godfather is dressed in _that_ ," Draco remarked to Teddy and then looked at Charlie. "Well, at least _we're_ dressed to impress."

Charlie rolled his eyes and shook his head at Draco. "I told you there's a side of Neville you don't know about." 

"Oh, but this has Harry written all over it," Teddy said. "I can bet you it was his idea." The sight could have only been more hilarious if enchanted candy canes were dancing over their heads. 

When both Neville and Harry looked in their direction, Draco could see the surprise on Neville's face. 

"All right, Weasley, you're on," said Draco and nudged Charlie in Neville's direction. 

"Thanks for all your help, mate," Charlie mumbled and walked away from Draco without looking back. 

"I don't care what it is, but Neville looks hot in that dark suit with green Christmas trees," Teddy said to Draco and winked at him. 

Draco shook his head. "Go look for your new friends before you find yourself suggesting a threesome with Neville and Charlie." 

"Ooh—"

"Teddy—" 

"All right. I'm going. Just trying to have fun, you know," Teddy said. 

"Maybe you should go and find fun with someone your own age." 

"Can I suggest the same?" Teddy said, biting his lower lip, and then looked towards Harry's direction. Draco did the same and discovered Harry was walking towards them, most likely to give Charlie and Neville their privacy.

"Red's really your colour, Potter," Draco said in a teasing tone. "Not sure about the black trainers, though." 

Harry laughed nervously and Draco found himself nostalgic. Gods, he'd missed this man so much, and he'd missed that nervous laugh. He'd missed seeing the tips of Harry's ears turning red, and the bite of his lower lip. 

"It's my Christmas present from Dorian. Well for both me and Neville, and he really wanted us to send him a picture of us dressed like this, and I couldn't say no." 

"Ah, that explains it," Draco said. 

"Explains what?" Harry asked, looking sceptical. 

"Only your offspring would have such refined taste." Draco winked at Harry who looked away from him. "I wish you'd told me this was what you were going to wear. Teddy and I would have coordinated with you. Unfortunately, I left my suit with the reindeers snowshoeing pattern in the hotel suite."

Harry laughed and Teddy looked at Draco in disbelief. It was as if Teddy had never known to have Draco a sense of humour before. "So, Teddy. Your friends?" 

"Right, I'm gone," Teddy said and then he sprinted away as if his feet were on fire.

()

After Teddy left, Draco turned to Harry and let out a sigh of relief. "Would you like to dance?"

Harry's eyes widened and he gave Draco a small smile. It was cute. Harry was nervous, and for some odd reason — as if it were a Christmas miracle — Draco was starting to have a bit of self-confidence again. He felt like his old self. Maybe that was Harry's doing. Without Harry, Draco was always lost. 

"As friends, of course," Draco added a second later, and Harry grinned. 

"Sure, that would be lovely." 

Draco was glad there were other older couples on the dance floor so he didn't feel completely out of place. He took Harry's hand in his and placed his other hand on Harry's waist. "Do you want to lead?" 

"Didn't I always?" Harry asked, and now it was Draco's turn to blush. 

Harry's hand that'd been resting on Draco's lower back came up and he caressed Draco's cheek. Draco, unwillingly, leaned into the touch. He panicked slightly. Sure, he'd been feeling confident, and maybe he was flirting with Harry here, but he didn't want to set himself up for another heartbreak. What if this was all it was for Harry. What if this small holiday was what Harry would want and then Draco would be without Harry again. 

"So, I've been thinking…" Harry drawled. 

"Yeah?" Draco asked. 

"Maybe after the Christmas holiday when we're back in London for New Year's…" Harry hesitated and no, this was not the time for Harry to get all shy. Draco's life was depending on it. 

"Please say it. Whatever it is. Just say it, Harry." 

"I'd like it if we spend New Year's together. If you don't have any plans that is—" 

"I don't have any plans." 

"I'd like to kiss you at midnight." 

"Just then?" Draco asked in a hushed tone. 

"Well, definitely then. Maybe before. And maybe even after for months to come," Harry said. "I know our situation is complicated and our past is…" 

"Tragic?" 

Harry laughed. "That's one word for it. And some would even say that we're rushing into things again…" 

"I never had an issue with rushing into things with you," said Draco. "But I have to know one thing." 

"What's that?" Harry asked, and they slowly moved to the music, all the while Draco feeling like they were the only two in the room. Draco sharply dressed in his black suit, and Harry wearing that horrible Muggle costume. 

"I know you, and I know you're honest, and honourable, and wonderful, but…" He took in a deep breath. "This isn't a ploy to get back to my father. This isn't about him. Is it?" 

Harry gave the softest of smiles that melted Draco's heart and he felt absolutely foolish for asking the question. 

"Zoé—Uh—" 

"Your second wife?"

"Yeah, right..." Harry said timidly. "She once said to me, _The best revenge of all is happiness. Nothing drives people crazier than seeing someone have a good fucking life._ " 

"Sounds like a smart woman." 

"She is." 

"So why did you leave her?" 

Harry took in deep breath and released it slowly. "I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone." Draco's eyes widened and he nodded as if trying to communicate Harry could trust him. Even though he had no reason to trust Draco. 

"If you think that's wise." 

"Of course I don't think it's wise." 

Draco smiled. "Tell me anyway." He pulled Harry a bit closer to him, and Harry came willingly. 

"Zoé is Fleur's friend's daughter. She needed someone with money to raise her status so she could get into this elite school for her postgraduate studies. The fact that she was part-Veela wasn't enough, and she needed the bank for it. That's simplifying the matter—but that's the short version of it. The school, they had the best programme but they didn't accept you unless you came from money. She asked to marry me and I liked her enough to agree. We were nothing more than just husband and wife for the world. We slept in separate bedrooms and I mean… it wasn't an issue. She's a lesbian. Even Ginny doesn't know. I don't think she would have approved—" 

"Why?" 

"Because Ginny wanted me to find you again. Find true love like the one I had with you and if I told her—" 

Then Draco kissed him. He had no idea what came over him, he wasn't impulsive at all. Thankfully, Harry kissed him back. 

They'd stopped moving. The only things that moved were their hands and their lips. Draco took in a sharp breath when Harry probed his mouth open with his tongue and Draco willingly accepted it. Harry tasted like mint, and Draco was practically drunk on it. 

When the broke apart, Draco didn't dare look around. He didn't want to know if they were the centre of everyone's attention. 

"So, yeah…" Harry said, shaking his head, as if he were shaking off a fog. "This isn't about your father. This is about the fact that I want to try again with you because this time, you'll be honest with me, and this time, I hope you'll trust me enough to come to me first."

()

Almost at the same height, Draco had to wonder if he rested his head against Harry's shoulder, would it be weird? He wanted to nuzzle his nose in the crook of Harry's neck, take his scent in, and never let him go. He couldn't believe _this_ Christmas miracle. He was here — in Australia, of all the places — and Harry was with him.

He'd spent seventeen years pining over the man, never being able to move on, and now Harry was generous enough to give him another chance, and all that after one conversation. It was a good feeling, Draco thought, to know you were worth it. Harry thought Draco was worth it. 

He smiled to himself and when he looked at Harry, Harry was smiling at him. 

"What is it?" Harry asked softly. "Where'd you go?" 

Draco shook his head. "Nowhere. Just hard to imagine this is real." 

"I'm wearing this ridiculous suit, Draco, it's definitely real." 

Draco threw his head back and laughed. "I can't believe it's only been two days. We've been here two days and my life has changed so much. All because Teddy had suggested this holiday on a whim."

"I'll be sure to thank Teddy for having these crazy, wonderful ideas. And I suppose I'm lucky too... Neville was fighting with Charlie and I ended up here at the same time." 

"Some happenstance." 

"Indeed," Harry said with a grin. Then, Draco did rest his head on Harry's shoulder and they both looked in the direction where Neville and Charlie were. They weren't dancing like Harry and Draco but they were close, speaking privately, and if that smile on Neville's face was any indication, it was a good conversation. 

"I'm glad he showed up here. Longbottom's a good bloke," Draco said. 

"He's the best," said Harry. 

"Hmm," Draco hummed but didn't say anything else. He had to wonder if Harry and Neville ever had a thing, but decided it was not his business. What Harry did in his past was Harry's business and if he wanted to share it with Draco, then it would be his decision. He wasn't going to push. 

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked. 

"What?" 

"For food," Harry said, laughing. "Do you want to get a table and order dinner?" 

"Yes, of course. Should we ask Char—" Draco turned to look in Neville and Charlie's direction and found they were leaving the room. 

"I think they're going to get room service," Harry said. 

_Good for them_ , thought Draco. 

They acquired a corner table and ordered their dinner. The party was nice, and Draco kept wondering if he was going to get as lucky as Charlie tonight. Was Harry going to invite him to his hotel room? It was best not to dwell on false hopes. Harry might have said he wanted to try with Draco, but Draco would have to learn to be patient. Give Harry a reason to trust him first. 

The conversation between them flowed effortlessly. Not that he was surprised by this, but it was pleasant Draco was having such a good time with Harry. Teddy stopped by their table a few times to chat with them and he kept giving Draco that knowing look, and Draco had to roll his eyes. His cousin was such a handful at times. 

It was, indeed, a very good Christmas.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry walked Draco back to his hotel suite, but didn't come in. 

"Thanks for such a wonderful evening," Draco said as they stood awkwardly outside the door. 

Harry smiled and pulled Draco close to him. He started his kisses slow, the way Draco used to love them. From his neck to his cheek before reaching Draco's lips. Draco sucked in a breath as Harry gently pulled on Draco's hair and deepened the kiss. Draco was almost putty in Harry's hands. He was so sure Harry'd want to come in, but he was too afraid to ask. He was too afraid for the disappointment if Harry would've said no. So he didn't ask. 

They snogged like a couple of teenagers outside Draco's room and eventually, Harry pulled away and said goodnight. 

Draco went into the suite, Charlie's things were gone, and it looked like Teddy wasn't back yet; he headed to his room. He undressed and went into the shower, all the while, wondering if he should have invited Harry in. 

As he lay in bed that night, Christmas Eve coming to an end, Draco decided he wasn't going to dwell on what could have been. He was going to see Harry tomorrow, and it was going to be a wonderful Christmas day. 

That night, he dreamt of something that was more of a memory than a wish. He and Harry were young, on their brooms, and flying over the London bridge. They took in the beautiful London view with the night sky it's perfect dark red, as if they were catching the sunset just a few minutes too late, and Draco's breath caught. It was a perfect evening, and he was there with his perfect partner.

()

A knock at the door of his hotel suite woke Draco up in a start. He checked the clock that was on the wall and found out it was nearly six in the morning. Had Teddy forgot his key? he wondered but couldn't understand why one of Teddy's friends — which were all the resort staff, apparently — didn't let him in?

Draco summoned his dressing gown and shuffled his way to the front door. Much to his surprise, it wasn't Teddy, but Harry standing by the door. 

"I…hi… Is everything okay?" Draco asked, concerned, taking in Harry's appearance. He had old Muggle jeans on with a white t-shirt. His hair was all over the place, and he looked like he hadn't slept for one minute. Draco was truly starting to worry. 

"Harry, are you all right?" 

"Yeah. Yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you but I couldn't wait. I know you get up early in the morning — or I assumed you still do — and yesterday you'd gone for a run and all around this time…" 

Draco raised an eyebrow, "keeping tabs on me, Potter?" 

Harry gave a nervous chuckle. 

"Come in before other guests start to wonder…" Draco got out of the way to let Harry in. "Is something the matter?" he asked after closing the door. 

"No. No. Not exactly…" Harry said, looking around the common room of Draco's suite and let out a low whistle. "Nice place." 

Draco shrugged. "Teddy's doing." 

"Is he here?" 

"I don't know. He's been out the last two nights because he's hitting it off with that bloke Liam. So he might not be." 

"I… Sorry to disturb you again. I shouldn't have come…" 

"No, Harry. What's the matter?" Draco asked, taking a few steps towards Harry and closing the distance between them. He wanted to wrap Harry in his arms and never let him go. 

"I…uh… I haven't been able to sleep all night. I just… I wanted to see you. Again. Last night when we kissed outside your door and…"

"It was wonderful," Draco said with a smile. "I didn't want the evening to end." 

"Yeah?" Harry said, excited. "I wanted to stay. But you didn't ask and I didn't want to push…"

Draco raked his fingers through Harry's hair and Harry leaned into the touch. As Harry closed his eyes, Draco leaned in and left a small kiss on Harry's lips. "I want you to stay. Here. For the rest of your trip. If you're okay with that. We can switch rooms with Teddy." 

Harry's eyes opened and he grinned. "I'd like that. After I left, I was starting to worry it was all a dream, that you weren't back in my life and we weren't—"

"Me too," Draco said. "It's foolish. We're grown adults but I want you just as much now as I wanted you twenty years ago." 

"Is it too fast?" Harry asked, pulling Draco closer, his face buried in Draco's neck as he gently kissed and sucked the skin there. 

Draco let out a gentle laugh. "On our first date, you gave me a blow job in the toilets, and then the next day you showed up at the Ministry where I was required to work after the war, and instead of you apologising for going too fast, we'd ended up rubbing up against each other and coming on each other's hand. Twice." 

Harry released what seemed like a growl against Draco's neck. 

"And we'd all but moved in together after a week of dating 'officially' — so I don't think we know how to pace ourselves, Potter." 

"I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. I tried to get over you—"

"I know. I believe you…" Draco said, his hand coming up to cup the back of Harry's head and he rubbed smooth circles on Harry's back with his other hand. "Why don't we go and rest and we can talk more about it at a decent hour." 

"Okay…" Harry said, and allowed Draco to pull him into his bedroom. 

They undressed down to their pants and got in bed together. It'd been so long since Draco'd been intimate with anyone, and now he was there with Harry was like a dream. He was also afraid that this wasn't real. 

Harry edged himself close to Draco, and after a few heated kisses, crawled up on Draco's body. He relaxed, nuzzling into Draco's neck again, and mumbled against Draco's skin. "When we wake up, I want you to fuck me." 

"Oh…" Draco said, almost startled. "Okay… Yeah."

()

Draco woke up to a warm body pressed to his back. For a moment he'd forgotten where he was, and who he was with. But it was a fleeting moment because everything that'd happened the night before came rushing to him. He checked the time and discovered it was after ten o'clock. He wanted to stay like that for a while, pretend as if he and Harry were the only two people in the universe, and they were cuddled in bed together — snowed in — and without a care in the world.

Harry let out a small groan from behind him and pressed his groin against Draco's arse. Then, Draco couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore, his body reacted on its own accord and he was pressing back. He'd missed this man, and he and Harry had shared a moment in the steam room a couple of days ago, and now…Draco couldn't deny himself this Christmas present. 

Draco turned so he could be face-to-face with Harry, and found Harry to be sleepily smiling at him. "You should sleep some more. You only slept four hours—"

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "Sleep is for the weak." 

Draco grinned at Harry and pulled him in for a quick kiss. He was too conscious of his breath and didn't want to ruin the moment between them. If Harry had bad breath, Draco wouldn't have cared, but he cared about himself. 

"I'll be right back…" Draco said and slipped out of bed. When he was back a few short minutes later, Harry was up half-sat up on the bed. "I think you should be resting more." 

"Why? Afraid I won't be able to keep up with you?" Harry teased, pulling Draco close to him. "Ah, no fair. You went and brushed your teeth. You were always so obsessed with bed-etiquette." 

Draco shrugged and snuggled next to Harry under the covers. "I don't want you to end up leaving me for bad breath…" he teased. 

Harry rolled his eyes and before Draco could do anything had pulled Draco so Draco was settled in Harry's lap, and they were almost chest-to-chest. "I don't plan on leaving you…"

"Hmm, that's good," Draco said with another quick kiss. He shifted his hips so his arse was right against Harry's cock and hummed again. "Now, I believe you said something about fuckin—"

"I love you, Draco," Harry said, catching Draco by surprise. Again. "I just want you to know that. Don't even _joke_ about leaving each other because—"

"I know, I know…" Draco said, placing his hand on Harry's chest. "I'm sorry. I love you too, Harry. You have to believe me I never stopped…" 

Harry nodded before he pulled Draco into a deep, bruising kiss. They were so close together and Harry lifted his knees to bring Draco closer still; his obvious erection pressing against Draco's and Draco's own hard cock pushing against Harry's stomach. 

"We should definitely fuck now," Harry said, his hands coming up to Draco's face, and then moving further up as his fingers raked through Draco's hair. 

"Yeah…" Draco gasped, grinding his arse against Harry's, wanting his hard cock. But Harry had said he'd wanted Draco to fuck him before—was that still true? 

"How do you want to do it?" Harry asked, and Draco smiled against Harry's lips. Harry loved talking about it with Draco, Draco remembered, and he wanted to seize the opportunity. He wanted to tell Harry exactly how he wanted him. 

"Want you," Draco said, groaning into Harry's mouth. "Want to suck you first, taste you after all this time, before I open you up with my fingers and slide my cock in…" 

Harry moaned, arching up, and his hands tugged on Draco's locks. 

"Liked that, did you?" Draco teased. 

"You know I did. Gods, how have I survived all these years without you…" Harry said, sounding turned on, and mournful at the same time. 

"Shh… Let me take care of you…" Draco said before he slithered down Harry's body, and pulled Harry's pants down. Draco looked down at Harry's thick cock, ready for him, and he wanted to say he'd missed it, but stopped himself. He didn't want to reminisce in the past anymore; he wanted to make new memories. Start a new life with Harry. "Can't wait to feel you don't my throat…" he said, instead. 

It appeared to have the right effect on Harry who bucked his hips, urging Draco to take him in. Draco didn't wait any longer and he licked the head of Harry's cock a few times until Harry was writhing under him. "You taste so good, Harry," he said and took him all the way in. He sucked a few times as Harry thrashed and moaned above him, and then he released Harry's cock with a pop. 

Harry glanced down at him, confused, and with a pleading look in his eyes. "What—"

"Don't hold back, okay?" Draco said softly. "I want to feel all of you, taste you, so don't stop?" 

Harry nodded, and his hands that'd been holding onto the pillows came down and gently grabbed the top of Draco's head, ready to guide him as Draco'd set the rhythm. 

It was arousing beyond belief and Draco was quite sure he was going to come right then and there without being touched but he needed to calm himself down. He needed to make this about Harry first. His hands raked over Harry's body as Harry's hips bucked up once a while, fucking his mouth, all the while Draco licked and sucked Harry dry. 

Eventually, Draco reached between Harry's legs and pressed the flat of his middle finger against Harry's hole. Harry groaned again, and it seemingly did the trick. When Harry spilled down Draco's throat, he was panting, moaning Draco's name as if it was something new he was trying out. A name he'd not moaned like that in a very long while. 

Draco reached up again and kissed Harry. They kissed for what felt like hours and Harry pressed his palms against the front of Draco's shorts, stroking him. Draco groaned. He wanted to come. He wanted to come _just like that_ , but he'd promised Harry something else. 

"How do you want it, love?" Draco asked tenderly. "Do you want to face me or do you want to be on all fours…" 

"I want to look into your eyes as you fuck me, Draco," Harry said, still stroking him, and Draco let out a small whimper. 

"You'll be the death of me, Potter." 

"Right back at you, Malfoy." 

Draco rested back on his haunches and grabbed the back of Harry's legs. He pushed them up and looked down, nearly salivating at the sight of Harry's hole. His. This was his. Harry was his. Forever. The dormant Veela side of him that never really showed itself seemed to be satisfied, as well. 

_Interesting_ , Draco thought. That was something new— something he'd have to explore soon. 

"Hold yourself up like that for me, let me see you," he said as Harry grabbed the back of his thighs and brought his legs to his chest, giving Draco the chance to summon lube. 

He took his time opening Harry up, even though Harry was all but begging and moaning for Draco to just start fucking him, but Draco knew he had to get him ready. He wasn't going to half-arse this opportunity. Harry was his, and he was going to take his time with him. 

When he thought it was time, Draco lined the head of his cock against Harry's entrance and pushed in gently. 

"More…" Harry said immediately. 

"Relax. I need you to be patient—" 

"Fuck patience," Harry roared. "Fuck me hard, Draco." 

As Draco pushed in, Harry, obviously trying to make a point, pushed down. He brought his legs around and wrapped them around Draco's waist, as if locking him in, ready to never let him go. "I love the way you feel around me," Draco muttered, leaning down to mumble in Harry's ear, continuing to thrust frantically now. He himself wasn't able to hold back any longer. He needed to feel Harry, feel him all the way, and keep him forever. 

Draco cried out his orgasm as he came inside Harry's clenching body, barely aware of the dampness against his stomach as Harry came for the second time. As he pulled out slowly, he sagged into Harry's arms, ready to fall asleep again. 

With Harry next to him—he'd never slept better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this might not be the end. I might put up another chapter but don't hold your breath. xoxo


	26. THE END.

The dream was over. 

After everything said and done, it was time to go home. Teddy and Draco arrived at the manor midday on the twenty eighth of December. It was bloody freezing. Draco looked through the windows and saw the entire back gardens covered in snow. 

"Well, it's good to be home," Teddy said glumly and Draco couldn't help but feel pity for the poor bloke. He had had a great time with Liam in Australia and he was sad to leave the resort but they both knew, they couldn't have stayed there forever. 

Harry was going to leave shortly after them with Neville and Charlie who had seemingly, completely reconciled, and were even talking about living together. Draco didn't know how that was going to work out but he didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about if Neville moved to Romania — would that mean he would be taking Harry there with him? 

"I should get my winter cloak before I head over to Gran's," Teddy said, and Draco nodded. He didn't think his mother was home as it was so eerily quiet, she was also probably at Aunt Andromeda's, most likely baking biscuits for the neighbourhood children. 

"Let's go," Draco said and led the way. Teddy's guest room was next to Draco, and over the years, whenever Teddy came to visit, it was where he stayed. "When do you go back to your flat?" 

"Probably later tonight. I'll spend the day at Gran's and I'm sure my flatmates would want to know all about the trip." 

"You're really going to miss him, aren't you?" Draco asked sympathetically. 

Teddy shrugged. "It was supposed to be a short-term thing." 

"But now you feel differently." 

Teddy nodded. They heard the scrape against the floor from across the hall, and Draco knew it was the cane. His father's cane, meaning his father was approaching them. Brilliant. _Here we go_ , he thought. 

"Have a nice trip, boys?" Lucius asked and Teddy answered him. He was always polite with Draco's father, and thankfully, Lucius Malfoy didn't show his distaste for the Lupin family to Teddy. Much. 

"I'll be in my room. Do say goodbye before you leave, Teddy," Draco said and walked away. 

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Teddy stood there, dressed in winter garb. 

"Don't you look all dressed for the occasion," Draco said with a smile. 

They walked to the Floo so Draco could thank his cousin for taking him on this trip that'd changed his life. Before Draco could say anything, he pulled Teddy into a hug and held him tight for a very long time. As they broke apart, Draco felt a tear down his right cheek, and Teddy was looking equally sentimental. 

"Thanks for saving my life," Draco whispered. 

Teddy wiped the tear away from Draco's face and smiled. "You're incredibly important to me, Draco. I'm glad I was able to do something that ended up in your happiness with—" He abruptly stopped and Draco felt his father's presence in the room again. 

Draco rolled his eyes at Teddy who grinned at him. "I'll see you soon," he said and Teddy entered the Floo. 

"How important was this holiday you didn't even feel like floo-calling your home on Christmas?" Lucius asked. 

Draco crossed his arms and looked at his father, he hadn't spent more than five minutes alone with him in the past seventeen years, and he wasn't about to start a conversation with the man now. "I was busy," he said. 

"Evidently." 

"Besides, I thought Mother was at Aunt Andromeda's. And you were going to be at your _club_." 

"It's the sentiment that counts," Lucius answered. 

"Hmm. If you say so," Draco said, and he knew his father was going to make a remark when a house-elf appeared announcing they had a guest. 

"A guest?" Lucius asked, surprised. 

"Yes. Mr Potter." 

Draco bit his lower lip to stop himself from grinning at his father's startled expression. "Harry Potter?" Father said. 

"Show him into the sitting room in the East Wing," Draco said, walking away. 

He waited for Harry impatiently and as Harry entered the room, Draco raced up to him, taking him in his arms. They kissed for a long while, as if they hadn't just seen each other something like two hours before. 

"I missed you…" Harry said against Draco's lips and Draco smiled. 

Lucius cleared his throat, standing near the door to the sitting room, and Draco wanted to groan. Harry almost stiffened and was starting to pull away when Draco grabbed him by his waist. He turned to look at his father and raised an eyebrow. 

"Can we help you, Father?" 

"This is a development," Lucius said, looking a mix between disgusted and confused. 

"Now you know why I didn't floo-call home on Christmas," said Draco. 

"I see. And your mother knows about this?" 

"Not yet. But I'm sure she won't have a problem with it. Do you?" 

"Draco, we had agreed…"

"Yes, Father. We had agreed seventeen years ago. And I think I've held up my end of the bargain long enough, don't you think? Or do you actually really enjoy seeing your son so miserable that much? I'm not dependent on you, or the Malfoy money. I don't need your approval anymore. And if you so have a problem with—"

"Draco…" Harry whispered, pulling Draco close to him. "Let's go to your room." 

Draco turned to look at Harry, grabbed his hand, and walked out of the sitting room. He didn't look back at his father, and he was so glad Harry was there because he really was about to burst and simply Harry's presence was keeping him level headed. 

"I need to talk to you about something important," Harry said as they entered Draco's room and closed the door behind them. 

Draco had Harry pinned against the door with his knee wedged in-between Harry's legs, and he was kissing Harry's neck as if it was the most important thing in the world. It was. He hated being away from Harry. 

"What is it?" Draco asked, his face still buried in Harry's neck, and Harry's hands caressing his back in small circles. 

"Neville is moving to Romania," Harry said, and then let out a small moan when Draco bit his ear. "Come on, I want to talk to you about this." 

"Okay," Draco said, taking a step back. "Shouldn't have asked me to take you to my bedroom, then." 

"I know you also have an office. You could have taken me there," Harry said, crossing his arms. 

"Not enough flat surfaces in the office," Draco replied with a grin. 

Harry shook his head. "So can we talk? With Neville moving, it means the whole base of our operations is moving with him. We're planning to be set up and ready to open our offices on the first of February in Bucharest." 

"Oh," Draco asked. So what did this mean for them? Did Harry want to try a long-distance relationship? Draco wasn't ready for that. He'd just got Harry back in his life. 

"I want you to move there with me." 

"What? I can't—I have a business here. My potions, my shop, and… Teddy." 

"Can't you find someone to run your shop by February? And your work — you work from home, Draco, you can work from your home in Romania. Our home." 

"You want us to live together?" 

"Of course!" Harry said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I work all the time, and I travel, and I want to be able to come home to you. And you can travel with me when I have business in London, you can come here and keep an eye on your shop. It can work." 

"You thought about all this in the last two hours?" 

Harry shook his head. "No, Neville and I talked a bit at the resort, after Charlie got there. We're waiting or Padma to come back from her holiday with her family but I know she'll be on-board. She loves to travel and would jump up at the chance we're moving locations." 

"And Teddy…?"

"I think Teddy might kill us, yes," Harry said, laughing, "but he'd love to come and visit us too, don't you think? I mean…you told me you're not happy here. And I wasn't happy in London. The only reason I was staying so close to the Weasleys was because of Dorian but he's at Hogwarts now, he'll be there for the next four years. In the summer he'll spend half his time with his mother, and the rest, he can come to us or we can go somewhere— I mean, if you want to spend time with my son. I don't want to assum—"

"Of course, I'll go anywhere with you and your son, Harry. Don't be stupid," Draco said and Harry gave him a brilliant smile again. "I didn't say anything because everything happened so fast between us and I don't know if you'd want me to meet him." 

"Why wouldn't I want that?" 

Draco shrugged. "I don't know…I didn't think I'd be…" _good enough_. 

"You're my life, Draco. Just like Dorian. I told you. Just because I have a son didn't mean I stopped loving you or missing you or didn't wish you weren't there every single day…"

Harry pulled Draco close to him again and they rested against each other as if any distance between them was too much. 

"Please come to Romania with me, Draco. It won't be until February. We can sort it all out, together." 

Draco looked at Harry again and gave a quick nod before they were kissing again. 

"I'll go anywhere with you."

()

On New Year's Eve, Draco knew Teddy was going to the pub with his friends. So he arranged for Harry to meet him there so they could tell Teddy of their plans in February. Also, Draco had a surprise for him.

After Harry had left the manor that day, Draco wrote a letter and had his house-elf deliver it to the owelry. In the letter, which was addressed to Liam at the Disentangle Resort and Spa, Draco detailed the time and location for a Portkey he'd arranged so if Liam wanted, he could come and visit Teddy for the New Year's. It was going to be a surprise for Teddy. 

With the way Teddy had been acting, and from what Draco had seen when Liam had arrived to England, Draco's suspicions had been correct. Both the boys were equally mad over each other. Now, it was their turn to talk it out and even if it wasn't going to work out, Draco didn't want Teddy to have nearly two decades of regret over someone he'd felt so strongly for. 

Maybe he was meddling, or maybe, he was older and wiser, and knew better. 

Teddy had lost his parents when he was a baby and it was his and Harry's responsibility to watch out for him. They were family. 

All of them. 

When Teddy saw Draco walk into the pub with Liam, his face lit up immediately. He rushed towards them and gave Draco a hug before he all but spun Liam around in his arms. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked Liam when Liam kissed him. 

"I came to see you, obviously…" 

Draco smiled at the boys and then walked away to the bar to wait for Harry. 

In the end, it turned out, Teddy's shatterproof plan to improve Draco's life had had unaccountable amounts of success for them all. 

THE END.


End file.
